Various functions on implements mounted on tractors have been automated. For example, certain functions of a loader mounted on a tractor have been automated. Also, different implements, such as different sized loaders, may be mounted to the tractor, and each different implement may have a different particular actuator, such as a hydraulic cylinder. The different cylinders may have different aspects, such as valves, stroke, etc. The automation software must be adapted to these different aspects, or different versions of the automation software must be enabled for these different aspects. It is desired to have a system which automatically determines which, of a variety of implements or components, is to be controlled by the automation software.